


A Wild and Stormy Night

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A bit of late night fun, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: You and your boyfriend Derek Hale were sleeping peacefully, until the Gods decided otherwise.So what does one do? Get up, read smut and get laid of course.





	A Wild and Stormy Night

*1:30 am*

With one loud thunderous crack, your deep slumber was rudely interrupted. Bolting up a bit, your eyes opened just in time for a huge flash of lightning to illuminate the sleeping area of your boyfriends’ industrial loft, lighting it up so much, it almost looked like daylight.

Laying your head back down a moment, you looked over to your boyfriend, and saw to your surprise he was still sound asleep. Snoring lightly, curled up on his left side, with his arm under his pillow, Derek Hale was for all intents and purposes, dead to the world.

Not even a moment later, the sounds of heavy rainfall could be heard, along with more thunder, louder than before. You pulled the purple comforter over your head, curled up onto your left side and up against Derek’s muscular form and tried to relax yourself enough to go back to sleep. But it seemed as if the gods had other plans, for as the storm passed directly over you, the whole building seemingly shook and woke you up even further.

Realizing there was nothing for it, you turned over, gave Derek a gentle peck on the lips and rose from the bed. Clad only in one of Derek’s old shirts and a pair of red lace knickers that he had surprised you with one night, you made your way over to the bar and poured yourself a bit of Tennessee whiskey. Taking the glass, you walked over to a long wooden table, you sat down at one of the tall chairs, opened your laptop and took a swig of whiskey while you waited for everything to boot up.

Once it was on, you logged on and went on to check the news and weather. Noting that it was slated to storm the rest of the night, you shook your head and decided to check some of your social media pages. Going onto your favorite, Tumblr, you checked your notifications and saw that an erotic series you had been following for weeks had a new chapter posted, and the author, a favorite of yours had tagged you in it.

With a big smile on your face, you took another drink of your whiskey and opened the link, eager to read what sinful adventures awaited your favorite fictional vampire and his werewolf partner and wondering just how long it would take for your knickers too be ruined reading it. You were going to be awake for a while, you figured you might as well be entertained.

By the time you were halfway through the chapter, you were a blushing mess. Reading about how the two leads had tracked down and proceeded to seduce their target while they were taking a midnight stroll through a large estate garden, you couldn’t help but imaging your own werewolf lover hunting you down through a garden maze, pinning you to the ground and feasting on you before having his way with you.

Feeling incredibly hot, you took another large gulp of whiskey, hoping the burning liquid would help to calm you as you read in further detail how the two leads took turns licking and biting their target all over her body, pulling and teasing her nipples and fingering her wet pussy, all before one slid his cock into her mouth while the other slid himself into her opening, making her moan as they made her their play thing.

You were so distracted by the story that you didn’t hear someone walking up behind you. Having woken up shortly after you had gotten up, Derek, having spent most of the night dreaming about your naked body, had reached for you, only to feel that your side of the bed was empty. Sitting up a bit, he looked around and saw you sitting at the table, with your laptop open. As he woke up more and his senses became more alert, he picked up a familiar sweet scent, one that could only come from one source.

As Derek got out of bed, barely noticing the storm raging outside, he quietly slid off his boxers and his shirt, knowing that shortly, he would have no use of them. Walking over to the table, Derek observed you, saw the glass of whiskey beside you and saw that whatever it was you were looking at, and he had a good guess what it was, it had the fullest of your attention.

The scent only became stronger as Derek got closer to you. He knew that any panties you were wearing were long since soaked and he licked his lips at the thought of partaking in your sweet juices and of thrusting his long, thick, throbbing cock inside your mouth and your pussy.

This would be worth getting up for.

You were nearing the end of the chapter when suddenly, you felt your long hair being pulled away from your neck. Feeling it being held back by one hand, before you could react, you felt a pair of soft lips and facial hair brush against the nape of your neck. Moaning aloud, you felt Derek’s mouth plant kisses along both sides of your neck, stopping only to leave little bites along the way, the feel of his breath making you shiver.

“Naughty girl. Sneaking out of bed like that. I’ll have to deal with you severely.” He growled in your ear, his voice making your knees go weak.

Instantly, your already wet knickers became even more soaked in your juices. With his free hand, Derek first played with your tits, massaging each one at a time, and feeling your hard nipples through the shirt’s thin fabric, pinched and pulled at them with his fingers, all the while his face was still buried in your neck.

Whimpering loudly as he played with you roughly, you all but forgot the story as Derek reached down to the hem of his shirt and quickly pulled it off, throwing it and not giving a fuck where it landed. He then reached to your hips, and taking a hold of your ruined panties, slid them off, letting them fall to the floor.

Growling as he felt his arousal grow, Derek kissed his way down your back and as he reached your arse, he grabbed your cheeks firmly and kissed each one.

“Bend over” He ordered as he brought a hand between your thighs, pushing them apart. Feeling the warm liquid that coated your thighs, Derek brought a few fingers up to your pussy, and tracing his fingers along your slit, let the tips of his fingers be covered by your wetness. Bringing them up to his mouth, he sucked ever bit of that sweetness off his fingers, moaning aloud as he did so.

“You get sweeter every time I taste you.” Derek said, smiling deviously. “I need more.” And with that, Derek turned you over and lifted you up onto the table. With your hips hanging on the edge, you gripped the edge of the table as Derek quickly buried his face between your legs, lapping at you as if he hadn’t eaten in days.

While Derek roughly rolled his tongue in everyway possible through your folds and inside your opening, you gripped the table so tightly, you were certain you would leave a mark. If it hadn’t been for the storm raging outside, anyone in the surrounding blocks would have heard you moaning Derek’s name.

The sounds of you moaning made Derek harder than ever. It took everything he had not to reach down and pull and rub at his cock, but with his face still deep between your legs, his tongue teasing your dripping wet hole, he could feel you already starting to cum and he knew that with how much your were throbbing already, you would be cumming harder than you had ever expected to.

Standing back up, Derek reached his arms underneath you and picked you up, carrying you back over to the bed. You whimpered aloud as you felt him stop eating you out, but seeing where he was taking you, you knew what he had in mind.

Laying you down on the bed, you quickly flipped over onto your stomach and moved towards the headboard. Getting up more on your knees, while you told a hold of the headboard, Derek took his place behind you. Taking a moment to run his hands over your full, luscious arse, Derek took his cock and quickly slide it inside, groaning aloud as he felt you grip him. With one hand gripping your hips, Derek reached up with the other hand and took a hold of the back of your neck and began thrusting into you hard and fast, delighting in the feel of your pussy throbbing.

Feeling your climax build faster, as Derek fucked you harder, you held on to the headboard as tightly as you could. With every thrust, Derek seemed to go deeper and deeper inside you and as his own orgasm built, his grip seemed to tighten on you as well. From there it was a dead heat and the longer it took for the two of you to finish, the more torturous things became.

Though you didn’t want it to end, if you didn’t cum soon, you would scream. Removing a hand from the headboard, you reached underneath and rubbed your clit hard and fast. Not even a moment later, you finally came all over Derek’s cock, screaming his name and making a mess, the feel of you gripping him tightly as you came, made Derek reach his end as well.

Emptying every bit of his cum inside you, you remained on your knees a moment as you felt the hot, sticky liquid trickle down your thighs. Derek leaned back a bit as he felt himself go soft and slid out from inside you. No sooner had he pulled out, you felt your energy plummet and you collapsed onto the bed.

With his last bit of strength, Derek crawled over to you and pulled you into his arms. Kissing you gently, the both of you sighed contentedly and soon, with the storm outside finally subsiding, the two of you fell back asleep, content that things would be peaceful again in the morning.


End file.
